


Chibi Mercury With Cookie

by Violet Lunar Wolf (Dragon_MoonX)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Chibi, Cute, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 11:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12863523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_MoonX/pseuds/Violet%20Lunar%20Wolf
Summary: A cute drawing that was made as a birthday gift for a friend.





	Chibi Mercury With Cookie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hawkflight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkflight/gifts).




End file.
